


Daffodils

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Helping neighbor, Sick Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Thorin being your neighbor and trying to get close to you





	1. Chapter 1

Another whine came from the small body of your younger sister Cleo as you curled her in her favorite blanket, for near an hour now you’d tried your best to calm her pain and growing fever without success, you grabbed the small bag of clothes activities and toys for her before heading back through the doorway of her shared room with her twin brother Teo making the way to your front door. Sigrid who had herself tightly curled in her fuzzy flannel blanket pressing a quick kiss to Cleo’s forehead before asking, “Will you text me when you find out what’s wrong?”

You nodded fumbling for the knob on the door before she hurriedly opened it for you, “Ya, you sure you’re good with them?”

She nodded with a faint forced smile, “Ya, hours till sunrise and it’s the weekend, I’ll keep Teo busy.” Her hands securing the jacket she’d helped you into as you walked through the open doorway, watching as you hurried to the car placing her in her car seat in the backseat before shutting the door and climbing in yours as Sigrid went back inside locking the door behind her. Your eyes glancing over at your new neighbors house spotting the group of heads that had gathered in the large front window watching as you struggled to get your chugging car’s engine to turn over, another whine from your Sister later your palm collided with the steering wheel before you unlatched the hood stringing together a string of curses and darting out to check the engine not noticing the tall Man rushing over to assist you.

Running through the small list of basic fixes your clunker would normally start after with yet another failed attempt at the engine turning over you headed back to the hood to slam it shut, praying that it might by some sheer strike of dumb luck would start on its own at your sheer force in the slam, turning back to the hood again the sudden figure of the tall Man from next door appearing before you triggered a stumbling gasp causing him to lunge forward catching you before you could fall. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, just-.” His eyes glancing at your car hearing the growing whines from your Sister causing his eyes to dart back to yours, “Are you taking them to the Hospital?” His hands leaving your waist as you found your balance again.

“Trying to, but this damn car.”

Holding back your growl as he turned back and shouted, “Dwalin, Bofur!” Turning back to you, “Grab them, we’ll give you a lift.” You opened your mouth to reply hearing two more men rushing over before he glanced back at you, his bright blue eyes shining at you in a comforting smile, “Don’t you worry about anything, we’ve got to get them seen.” Drawing his phone from his pocket and dialing a number as the men reached him and you quickly grabbed your things and Cleo, curling her against your chest and rejoining them.

Thorin, “Bofur, see if you can get this thing started again and what’s wrong with it, Dwalin we’re gonna need Balin’s car she needs a lift to the Hospital.” His head turning back to you placing his hand gently on your back leading you over to Balin’s car, who had already rushed out with his keys, claiming his spot and prepping the lights on his detective issued car while Dwalin and Thorin grabbed your things placing them inside as Bofur installed the car seat in the backseat before returning to your car accepting your key for the stubborn hunk of metal while his brother joined him with a full box of tools.

Thorin huffed again from the passenger seat, attempting to call whoever it was after firing off a text while Dwalin squeezed in beside you before Balin backed out and started his speeding trip while you attempted to calm your Sister, the phone call finally went through and Thorin quickly spat out that it was serious in thick Khuzdul before switching to the common tongue, “Our neighbor’s child is unwell, we’re giving them a lift, can you get some people ready for when we get there?” He glanced back at you mid turn handing you his phone, “My Sister, she’s a Surgeon, needs to know the symptoms.” You nodded accepting the phone and filled her in before handing back the phone to him with your nerves spiking at her assumption of her appendix having burst.

Glancing over at her you pulled out the plastic bag you’d brought noticing her swallowing like she had before when she’d started getting sick only for Dwalin to gently say, “Don’t you worry about any mess now, not important.”

Balin nodded taking the next two turns, adding on kindly, “Oh the little bairn can go ahead and coat the back seat if they have to, wouldn’t be the first time the car’s been coated.”

Thorin hung up his phone and glanced back at her with a concerned glance at her next whine, “This car’s been our own personal ambulance for years at all the trouble my nephews had gotten into.” His body swaying slightly at the next sharp turn before glancing at you with a pausing expression before drawing a quick breath, “Oh, I should say, I’m Thorin, Dwalin and Balin, my Cousins.” Pointing between them, “Haven’t had a chance to properly speak to you since you moved in.” Offering you a quick flash of a smile as he took the chance to get a better look at you, silently admiring the mess of black curls pulled back in a large collapsing bun pooling around your face, the dark locks only making your bright purple eyes shine even brighter doing his best to avoid staring at your nearly heaving chest, your cleavage nearly on full view with your thin green tank top through your leather jacket above your grey knee length sweats and the bright yellow converse you hadn’t even managed to tie yet causing your stumble.

“I’m Jaqi, Pear, and this is my Sister Cleo.”

His eyebrows rose eyeing your faces with her being nearly your twin, “Sister, really..”

You nodded swinging into Dwalin’s side gently again at the final turn as you arrived at the parking lot outside the ER spotting the group of nurses and the gurney that was waiting for you as Dwalin leaned forward quickly tying your shoes for you, “Can’t have you tripping on these.”

Softly replying, “Thank you.” He sat up giving you a quick smile, you glanced at Thorin again who’s face had slid back into its concerned expression eyeing Cleo again as the car nearly jolted to a stop with the guys grabbing your bags as you unhooked Cleo curling her against your chest again before sliding out after Dwalin through the open door and pausing as you caught a Woman who could easily pass as Thorin’s twin. With the same tall frame with matching eyes and hair curled tightly into a braided bun, along with a similar serious expression eying the small child after locking eyes with you helping you lay her out so they could get started on her, your group following the gurney inside towards the examination rooms as you filled them in on her allergies and exactly what had happened. Your arms rising to close your jacket around you tightly as she was taken back to surgery right away and the nurses collected the paperwork while you were led to the small waiting room.

They settled into the chairs around you noticing your mild trembling after you’d handed the filled out papers to the nurses behind the counter and curling your legs up before you curling your arms around them resting your chin on your knees and turning to glance at both of them feeling their jackets being curled around your back.

Thorin rubbed his hand gently across your back with a small smile hoping to calm the tears he saw fighting to fill your eyes, “My Sister Dis is an incredible surgeon, she’ll take great care of little Cleo.” You nodded at him forcing a smile on your face before turning back to face the empty room before you brushed your cheek against the sweats covering your knees with a sniffle feeling their hands gently rubbing your back while Thorin’s heart sunk at the image of your pink nose and tear filled eyes, his other hand went to close the jacket around your legs before scooting closer to your side on the small couch.

Drawing your hand back you sent a quick text to Sigrid saying that Cleo had been taken into surgery before sending one off to your Brother Bard as well, who was nearly on the other side of the country for some press on a MMA fight he’d had the day before and spotting Dwalin eyeing your Invader Zim phone case with a smirk before the waiting room filled with the rest of the Durin clan who all filled the empty seats around you, each of them shooting you small smiles as you flipped your phone case shut again sliding it back into your jacket pocket. Thorin pointed out each of them and introduced them ending with Bofur who entered mid pant scanning the room before smiling largely at you and heading over, “How’s the bairn?”

Your hand rose to wipe away the trail your last tear had left across your cheek, “She got taken back for the appendectomy.”

Bofur nodded glancing at Thorin, “Dis’ on shift?” Then smiled at the nod he received turning back to you with the same large smile, “Then don’t you worry, your little girl’s going to be right as rain. How old is the little one anyway?”

“She’ll be four in a few months.”

He nodded, “I did happen to notice earlier today, there’s quite a brood in your house, the other bairns alright at home alone?”

You nodded, “Ya, my niece Sigrid’s watching her siblings and Cleo’s twin brother.”

Bofur nodded again, “Oh it’s quite a thing twins, my Mother was a twin, got a set of Cousins that look just like Bifur and me, ‘scept they’re gingers, and a fair bit rounder, but twins just the same. Did they come from your side or their Father’s?” His eyes glancing down noticing your bare ring finger then to Thorin who had shaken his head whispering, “Sister” in Khuzdul only to earn a baffled, “What?” at the missed interception only to turn to you as you replied.

“He said Sister, Cleo’s my Sister, lost our Parents when they were born.” The group all looked at you with remorseful stares as Thorin glanced at you noticing your understanding him, “Car accident, our Uncle tried to get me and my Brother Bard to put them up for adoption but we couldn’t, not even for the massive paycheck for a purple eyed infant.”

Thorin nearly growled at the idea before checking, “He wanted you to sell them?”

You glanced at him with another nod wiping away another tear, “Separately, they’re worth millions apparently, shocking my Family hasn’t been snatched apart by now.” You glanced at Bofur again, “Oh, the twins were from our Mother’s side, the eyes were from our Father’s.”

Fili leaned forward, “So do you like the house?”

You met his small smile through his attempt to change the subject, “Needs work but it’s good.”

Kili’s head perked up with a growing smile, “Well if you need help with it you can always ask us, nearly all of us work in the family business, Erebor Construction, well, except for Mum and Balin.”

You nodded again, “I’ll remember that.”

He smiled as Fili said, “So you work in Ironhide Gym?”

“I own half of it, it was our Father’s.”

His face dropped in shock and he leaned forward, “Your Dad was Ironhide, the boxer?!” You nodded and he let out an excited chuckle, “That is, so can you box too, I mean properly?”

“Not professionally, did some MMA through college till the twins came, Bard’s just had his latest match yesterday.”

His eyes narrowed slightly as he mumbled your brother’s name to himself as Kili asked, “Do you happen to have a picture of him?” Drawing out your phone you quickly clicked on the one decent picture you managed to take of the giant child who refused to have a serious expression in your photos and showed it to the crowding group whose jaws dropped again at the picture Tilda had stolen during one of your training matches with him, “You train together?”

You nodded, “He likes to keep up the tradition, us sparring, besides then he can count me as part of his team so I would accept his checks so I can stay with the kids when I’m not at the Gym.”

You turned spotting Thorin’s smirk, “How old is your Neice?”

“Nearly 18, he got an early start on a family, Tilda was shortly after and Bain after that, he’s barely 13. And no, the twins weren’t planned.” The sparkle in his eyes returning with a small smile at your small flash of a smile and the light that seemed to make your eyes glow before your eyes turned to the nurse walking in the room and heading over to your group causing your legs to lower one at a time before she passed you heading to Thorin who pointed at you causing the eager woman’s smile to fall at her failed chance to speak with him yet again. Turning to you, “Chloe’s out-“

Her smile dropping entirely as you and Thorin both interrupted her, “Cleo.”

Her eyes darting between you spotting his arm curling around your back, shooting another quick smile, “Cleo, is out of surgery, got here just in time or they would have had to open her up, handled it all laproscopically so she should be able to go home a fair bit earlier. We’ll come get you when she’s in her room.” Nodding her head and turning away, when she was through the door Dwalin let out a quick snort and glanced at you with a small smile, “She’s been keen on stealing Thorin for herself for years now.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, “Then she shouldn’t have gone after Fili and you as well.” Catching you raising your hands to pull off their coats only to have him pull them around you again, “Hold on to them, we’re not ditching you, not even close. Dis’ mentioned that with the appendix they can usually go home in around 8 hours.”

You turned your head to face him bringing a large smirk to his face as your hair fell into your face at the movement, “You are not staying for eight hours, I can get a ride.”

Bofur reached in his pocket holding out your keys with a smile, “Got it started, though you need a new carburetor hose, and a fan belt, we can grab one in the morning for you when the shops open. Left it at yours, not safe to drive till it’s fixed.” Setting the keys in your open palm before stepping back to his former spot and dropping his arm.

“I can.”

Dwalin nudged your side shooting you a smirk when you turned to face him as Thorin eyed your hair drooping out of the bun even more, now in a loose ball at the base of your neck with another large smirk, “Least we can do to help with you handling all this with little Cleo.”

“I-“

Thorin chuckled, “You’re not going to win, we out number you.”

You groaned placing the keys in your jacket pocket mumbling, “Fine, but I’m paying-“

All, “No you’re not.” Causing you to roll your eyes as they smirked and smiled at you rubbing your forehead for a moment then raising your head as another nurse came out to show you to the room, most of the group promising to check in on you in the morning as Thorin and Dwalin stood following after you as Balin headed home to get some sleep before his next shift after you’d thanked him again.

.

Your smile came back spotting little Cleo in her room coated in dinosaurs matching her pajamas that were pulled back on her after the surgery as Dis was standing outside her room to fill you in on the whole surgery and her recovery then smiled readying to turn and leave before you curled her in a quick hug thanking her, smiled at her quickly before heading in the room to curl around Cleo while tucking her stuffed triceratops plushie under her arm that you’d pulled from the bag you’d grabbed from Dwalin and set on the table beside the bed along with their jackets. Pressing a kiss to her forehead and snuggling tightly around her as she mumbled your name while the Durins watched with smiles.

Dis eyed her bothers face closely with a widening smile as she quietly shut the door to your room and switching to Khuzdul “I take it she’s the Woman you keep avoiding talking about?”

Dwalin chuckled spotting Thorin turning to walk past her to enter the room, slipping inside quietly and claiming the seat along the wall, his eyes sparkling at the sound of you humming, watching you curling around the child snuggling into your chest with a matching head of tangled curls pulled sloppily into a fraying braid.

.

His mind fading back to a few months ago when Fili had invited him and Dwalin to come join him and Kili at this new gym they’d found with all the usual equipment along with a second floor for the MMA, boxing and several other training available upstairs, one trial workout later he’d found himself with a membership after spotting you working there.

Eying you just as the other Men had, though far more respectfully than they did, at least in his mind, keeping his distance and watching through his reps how you would clean the equipment and even rack the discarded weights back into place before taking a turn around the gym handing out new towels and water bottles to each of the more serious members, including him and Dwalin before making a round through the office and filing some papers.

His session ended with him watching your tiny frame spotting for a massive Man who’d grossly overestimated his strength choosing nearly 300lbs and being only able to do two reps before you’d easily caught and curled it away from his face then re-racking it and helping him split the weight in half for a proper set before he called it a day and you cleared up after him again. Each day he worked out he’d watch you between his reps forming the proper words in his mind before attempting to speak with you personally, hoping to win you over and prove he wasn’t just a lurking giant that ogled you from afar only to try and claim you for one night, his plan however shifting as he spotted the small child in tears being brought to you from the daycare center for consoling.

His plans shifting as he started searching for subtle hints if you were taken, the fact of being a single parent wouldn’t ever be a deterrent, only a proof of strength on your part and the fact that the small child, soon revealed to be two identical children, appeared to mirror you only adding to his adoration for you and them. Months later and still no progress past a few stories from his nephews at how you’d flipped and pinned a Man larger than Dwalin before his friend of the same size had quipped that he could easily take you only to drop at your first punch to his ribs before crawling out of the ring as you turned to continue your course for the boys who had nothing but incredible things to say about your classes that were unfortunately full and closed from audiences. Not even mentioning the confusion and sting of your brood of children all claiming the foreclosed and trashed house next door, that hopefully in his mind would allow him to grow even closer to you.

.

Snapping back to the present after however long it was, noticing that you were asleep with Cleo as Dwalin napped in the chair beside him as he spotted your Brother entering, the tall Man with a thick black bruise on his left cheek and a slight flinch in his walk paused eyeing the strange faces as he entered before accepting the handshake Thorin had offered, “Thorin, and, um,” glancing at Dwalin then back to Bard, “My Cousin Dwalin, we gave Jaqi a ride over when her car wouldn’t start.”

Bard nodded with a small forced smile, “Thank you for that.”

Eyeing the pair of you curiously before Thorin filled him in on the surgery before sitting on the bed across from you and smiling larger as you woke with a growing smile and a giggle, “Nice shiner, how’s the one near your spine?”

He chuckled, “Not as bad as the one I left on his ribs.” Pressing a quick kiss to your forehead then Cleo’s, soon after you were joined by the rest of the Durin clan that arrived with presents for her and her Brother along with a meal for you Thorin and Dwalin along with extra that had been shared with Bard while Cleo happily snacked on the jello cups Dis had brought after her checkup on the small child. The whole group staying to give you rides back home after her discharge after each promising to keep Dis posted on how she was along with any news about you and Thorin growing closer past his pining and adoring stares.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the next few days you focused on continuing your work on your house between checks on Cleo who was placed in a rotation of care between your family, taking a breather from carpeting for a few moments while you took out yet another round of trash to the rented dumpster, blocking the back half of your long driveway, from your latest set of tiles that had been installed the day before Cleo had gotten sick.

Sighing as you turned to the long side of the dumpster to chuck it in only to gasp and drop the large bag with a heavy crash, containing the sound of breaking tiles from the already damaged load, as Thorin and Dwalin appeared out of nowhere, they chuckled and Dwalin bent to collect the bag as Thorin smirked at you while you drew your bottom lip into your mouth with a slight nod while turning your head avoiding his gaze for a moment before glancing back at him after Dwalin had chucked the heavy bag into the dumpster, “You really have to put on a bell or something if you’re going to keep doing that!”

Their smirks grew as they let out quick laughs before Thorin said, “I will do my best not to do it again.”

Dwalin chuckled again as the bag made a muffled crunch as it landed in the half full dumpster, “I’ll find him a bell.” Their anxiety about how you would be, melting away at your giggle and rolling eyes before your hand rose to wipe your forehead with the side of your thumb as Thorin’s eyes slid over your figure before adding, “We were just coming to check in on Cleo.” Holding out a small dinosaur plushie making your smile grow with another giggle as you accepted it.

“Thank you. She’s good, been resting with Bain, you really don’t have to keep getting her gifts.”

A challenging smirk slid on their faces and Dwalin said “Not likely to stop anytime soon, it’s how we Durins are.”

Thorin eyed you again, “Need any help with the repairs?”

You inhaled causing his eyes to drop to your rising chest again for a moment then met yours again, “Just laying some carpet, Bard’s getting the kit together.”

Dwalin smirked again, “That’s not an answer Doll.”

You glanced at him releasing a sigh, “It’s only carpeting.”

Thorin’s eyes lit up with his growing smirk, “How much carpeting?”

You rolled your eyes again through an exhale, “Three bedrooms with the attached closets.”

They both nodded and silently agreed through a shared glance before Dwalin waved their Nephews over, causing you to shake your head and go back inside the house with them following after, their eyes scanning around spotting the newly redone dry wall and lighting fixtures along with the windows they knew you’d had to replace at the former owners trashing the place when the bank took it from them.

Counting the doors that were missing between the front door and the back of the large house passing Cleo curled up on the couch in her blanket in a nap as Bain switched through tv for something to watch as he stroked her back gently as you left the small plushie with her. Finally ending in the back bedroom joining Bard who shot them a curious glance before smirking at you switching to Elvish, “Seems your shadow’s grown.”

You rolled your eyes replying, “Can’t help it, they’ve latched on and adopted us apparently.”

He chuckled handing over some of the supplies before joining Dwalin and Thorin in setting up the under layers as you grabbed the precut section of the carpet as the boys grabbed the kickers to help secure it in place, Bard got it all installed fairly quickly with their help as they wondered where you’d disappeared to. Their group all heading into the kitchen spotting you preparing the wall mounting for the sink under the counter allowing Thorin a good look at your ass and the curves across your back, waist and hips in your crouched position on your knees half hidden by the counter with your head visible through the hole for the new sink.

Bard nudged your hip with his shin, handing you the wrench you were trying to reach for through the hole for the sink with a chuckle, “Nearly done?”

After a few moments of them hearing your wrench tightening the last pieces you sighed and eased yourself out of the cupboard sitting on your knees, “Ya, just need two of you to ease it in so I can hook up the last bits.”

Bard glanced at the sink feeling the twinge in his back again and glanced at the two elder Durins who smirked back at him before he asked, “Could you two manage it?”

They nodded as you joined it adjusting your tools you’d need as you slipped in, “Not that hard, just make sure it doesn’t drop and crush my skull or anything.”

They chuckled and Thorin quipped back, “No risk of that.” Smirking at you as you looked up at him rolling your eyes, fighting your smile that threatened to spread across your face at those damn eyes of his and turning to look at Bard, who was doing his best not to laugh at Thorin’s obvious affections for you that he had seemed to be completely unable to hide at all.

The pair of them lifted your new sink as Dwalin let out an approving hum as they held it in place for you as you slid back under the cabinet directing them on what to do next until it was finally in place and sealed properly. Bard’s hand reached out to grab yours to help you to your feet again before you switched it on and giggled as it turned on and the water came pouring out from the faucet gaining chuckles from them at your excited bouncing in Bard’s hug from his spot behind you with his arms around your shoulders. Soon after you spotted Fili shifting on his feet attempting to lean against the counter only to have his palm slide off of it only to be quickly returned with another quick smirk at Sigrid as she walked in giving you a large smile, “You got it working?”

You nodded, “Yup,” letting out a soft chuckle as you grabbed a paper towel from the counter and wiped the paint streak from her forehead gaining a giggle from her causing Fili’s smile to grow soon drawing her attention before Bard sighed at the second Durin swooning over the Women in the house.

Sigrid’s eyes wandered over the group and you introduced her as she gave a small wave to the group before you curled your arm around her back resting your chin on her shoulder, “Hungry?”

She nodded and Bard grabbed a notebook from the top of the fridge flicking through the first few pages, “What’re we in the mood for today, pizza, that new BBQ place delivers, Chinese, or we could do a taco run?”

A small head flashed into view jumping to be visible over the counter releasing a winded whisper, “Pizza!” Before the culprit had darted away leaving the group to chuckle as Bard said, “Pizza it is. What would you lot like?” Glancing at the Durins who had been looking on with a hopeful glance aimed at you, all now smiling as you climbed onto the counter pulling out glasses as Bard called in the order while Sigrid passed out drinks and you dropped down only to hop up on another counter retrieving the snacks in the high cabinet as Thorin eyed you with another smirk as yet another winded whisper sounded, “Thin Mints too.”

You turned and sat down on the deep grey marble counter as Bard returned hopping up beside you as you opened the small box of cookies setting them on the counter after claiming one of your own as a small hand came into view attempting to reach for the box as Tilda came into the room with her eyes scanning the room until they landed on you nodding your head at the small hand.

Bard smirked at the group, “Ever been in a haunted house?”

Fili, “A real one or do you mean one of those attractions?”

Bard, “I mean a real one, opening cabinets, random whispers, shifting items and all that.”

His smirk grew as they shook their heads and you let out a giggle as Thorin and Dwalin watched your fingers gently slide the box closer nonchalantly through yet another whispered, “Thank You.” The box was nearly dropped onto the floor as the hand tried its best to put it back on the counter, your hand reached out grabbing the box and setting it back in place after you’d taken another and reached for a random bag of chips opening them as Bard offered a small red cup that you filled with the chips and set down where the cookies used to be.

“Well you have now.”

Kili, “I’m sure it’s just your imagination.” Completely missing the point.

“I swear my house is haunted.” Smirking as you prepared a juice box as the cup had vanished as well with another whisper as Thorin and Dwalin caught a flash of white face paint and a pair of purple eyes before it disappeared yet again causing his smirk to grow as you set the juice box down in the spot of the cup.

Fili nudged his brother’s arm and nodded at the small box only to have Kili blurt out “Where’d the cup go?”

Bard added coolly, “I swear this place gives me the creeps sometimes.” Passing a cup of chips to Sigrid who’d curled against his side.

Their smirks grew again as the Juice box vanished and another whispered thanks was heard as Bard continued, “Did you hear that?”

You let out a giggle, “At least it seems to be friendly enough though.”

Dwalin noticed the small child reaching for a pack of napkins on the counter behind Kili and whispered, “Do you feel cold?” into his ear as he reached out to slide them closer to the child.

Kili snapped back, “Just how stupid do you think I am?” then went rigid as the child’s hand touched the back of his leg to steady himself triggering a gasping leap onto Dwalin’s shoulders as a round of laughter covered his whispered, “You’re an asshole,” in thick Khuzdul after noticing the small child in costume.

Dwalin let out another loud laugh helping him down from his frightened perch as Fili helped to straighten Dwalin’s shirt again as you glanced at Thorin again who was still staring at you with a smile that grew at your eyes meeting his. The contact that only broke as you slid from the counter and started moving the snacks to the living room with the rest of the group helping you and settling down on the floor around the couch as you checked on Cleo who was waking up. Letting out a small murmur as she rubbed her eyes and straightened up against Bain’s side before giving you a sleepy smile after you’d pecked her cheek, “Feeling better?”

Her curls bounced making the Durin’s smiles grow through her sleepy nod before she snuggled closer to Bain and you sat on the floor before her turning to the Pixar movie that was playing, with Thorin stealing another glance at you across the group then turning as he felt a small hand tap his right shoulder. His head turned with a soft smile eyeing the small boy running his fingers over the seam on the shoulder of his t shirt with his purple eyes locked onto Thorin’s asking point blank, “Do you like my Sister?”

His cheeks started heating up glancing at you quickly spotting you rubbing your forehead at the obviously loud question that everyone else was smirking from, he turned back to the child who was sliding a folded slip of paper into his shirt pocket leaning across his chest before sliding back to his spot, “Me and Cleo are in a play on Saturday, you should come. Dress up and don’t forget the flowers.”

Cleo’s voice called out drawing his attention back to you covering your face with a pillow beside the quietly laughing Bard clutching his side at the pain coursing through his bruised ribs, “And the chocolates!!”

Teo nodded drawing Thorin’s attention again with another tap on his shoulder, “She likes daffodils.”

Cleo, “And lasagna.”

Teo, “Yes, so food after.” Making Thorin’s smile grow again, “Then a movie or something.”

You pulled the pillow off of your face, “The play’s at 6, it’ll be too late for movie and a dinner.”

Teo piled his hands on Thorin’s shoulders then rested his cheek on them, causing Thorin’s eyes to light up at the snuggling, “Oooh, you can watch one here, have a marathon.”

Cleo, “Twilight Zone should be on! it’s always on!”

Teo nodded again with his head perking up, with a large smile, that shifted into a squinting furrow, “Do you like the Twilight Zone?”

Thorin, “Yes I do.”

Teo, “Good, what do you like about my Sister?”

“Teo..”

Teo glanced at you with a soft glare curling his arm around Thorin’s neck, “You have to tell me I’m her brother.”

You rolled your eyes as Thorin chuckled and whispered a short sincere list to the small child who promptly rolled his eyes with a loud groan rolling onto his back dramatically flopping out along the cushion, “Ugh, Pretty, Nice…” He rolled back over facing Thorin again whose smile grew as he continued, “I’ll have you know, all that is nothing, my Sister is the checkers Champion In the house, she knows all the rules to every game we have and she has yet to be defeated in Alien Invasion and she knows how to fix just about anything.”

Cleo, “And she can do that thing with her nose.”

“Oh Mahal..” Covering your face with the pillow and another groan making Thorin’s smirk return as he asked, “Nose thing?”

And Cleo’s smile grew as she delved into a long story about one time that your drink shot out of your nose and you sneezed blue for three days after, the story ended with you groaning into the pillow before shooting up to go answer the door to pay for the pizza as the rest of the group laughed while Sigrid followed to help you bring it all in.

You returned as Teo had stretched out the list into the time you’d climbed up a massive tree to collect his pet guinea pig that had gotten stuck when they’d made their own hot air balloon without figuring out how to get it down, all with only a scraped elbow earning you their honorary superhero status. And finishing with the time a storm had knocked a massive branch through the front window of your old home and you were the one who figured out how to get it out when the entire team of builders couldn’t.

The conversation thankfully died as you all dove into the pizza while the Durins returned the favor sharing several stories about Thorin as Dwain held him in place from fleeing as Teo snuggled on his shoulder again staying there until they were getting ready to go home, Thorin smiled as he stood and Teo hugged his side, he turned and curled his arm around the small child with a soft chuckle.

Teo glanced up at him still hugging him, “Don’t forget about the flowers. Are you always this tall?”

Thorin, “Since I was 14.”

Teo, “Good, she needs someone tall, she can’t reach hardly anything.”

You groaned again rubbing your forehead before showing them to the door as the chuckling Thorin trailed at the back of the line with a growing grin as he paused in the doorway to say goodnight to you, “You’re not required to go to the play.”

He leaned against the doorway, “And miss the chance to see their performance of Alice In Wonderland, I wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, date’s already been settled, no backing out now. Unless you don’t want to?” Shooting you a slightly pleading look.

“That’s not what I meant, just..”

Your sentence broke as he leaned forward pecking you on the cheek, his body leaning towards yours pressing you against the opposite side of the doorframe with his face hovering before yours after your eyes locked on his, he swallowed shifting closer timidly brushing his fingers across your cheek with his other curling slowly around your hip and moving to close the distance with his lips barely touching yours as Teo called out, “NONE OF THAT!” before Thorin pulled back with a chuckle and a smile as the small child continued, “You know the rules, date first, the ONE” holding up one finger and shaking it, “One Kiss.”

Thorin nodded his head, “My apologies, it’s been a bit since my last date.”

Teo nodded and shot him an I’m watching you sign as Thorin chuckled again shooting you a smile before turning and heading home stealing another glance at you along the way.

.

You sighed and pulled back inside fighting to avoid the heat that had risen inside you closing the door and leading Teo back inside for another movie then taking the younger children to bed and heading to your room and laying across your mattress on your stomach with a grumble at your missed kiss. Lying there for a few minutes your mind wandered to your last date before the twins were born, ending terribly with you walking back nearly a mile after he’d left you as the restaurant alone to go answer an ‘urgent call for help’ from one of his ex girlfriends.

Before that your last relationship had been a year before that, also leaving you abandoned, though that time he’d left you alone in the middle of an international tour at ‘learning’ you didn’t like the same football team. Something you’d discussed before that had grown increasingly more relevant with the bombshell blonde in his teams’ shirt that was flying back home that next morning. Though thankfully for you Bard had been home and quickly cleared your things out of your shared apartment taking them back to his home before your now ex had returned, leaving you to enjoy the rest of your three month long vacation sight seeing before he settled you into a new rhythm at your new home thrilled you weren’t broken hearted.

With another sigh you sat up and decided to do something that could possibly be seen as incredibly foolish, exhaling again and climbing out of your window after opening it and going for a short walk.

.

Thorin made the walk home with his lips still tingling from his lips grazing yours as his heart threatened to leap from his chest at its heavy pounding leaving him the only option he could think of, returning to his room and laying across his bed on his back with a growing smile as he drew the folded poster about the play from his pocket eyeing the design the children from Teo and Cleo’s preschool class had created with barely anything resembling what it should leaving mostly indistinguishable colorful blobs around the title.

He chuckled again reaching over and setting the poster on the table by his bed and laying his hands on his chest closing his eyes and mentally planning out your date drawing his bottom lip into his mouth to contain his painfully large smile. A soft knock at his window caused his head to turn and bring his smile back when he spotted you offering a small nervous wave, he climbed to his feet with a chuckle crossing to the window and opening it then resting his hands on the ledge after leaning his head through, “Out for a walk?”

Your smile causing his palms to slip nearly sending him through the open window only to be caught by you through a set of giggles as your hands pushed him back upright with their grip on his shoulders as he let out a quick nervous chuckle, “Did you want to come in, bit dangerous with the window?” Bumping his head drawing another chuckle from him as he slipped back inside and watched as you hopped on the ledge swinging your legs in with another giggle from accepting the hand he offered to help you to your feet.

Your hands dropped while his fumbled over his shirt and the back of his neck through his next nervous laugh at your growing smile from his fidgeting, “I, um, I wanted to be honest with you about something.”

His eyebrows raised as your hands slid in your back pockets, replanting his feet his hands mirrored yours as he nodded, “Sure, sure, fire away, you can tell me anything.”

He swallowed as you stepped closer dropping your eyes to the floor and meeting yours again with your next breath, “I really, really want to make out with you.” His smile growing as your fingers gripped the front of his shirt, drawing his hand back to your cheek as he leaned in again and whispering, “What happened to respecting the rules of dating.”

Your fingers curled around his shirt drawing him closer as you stood on your toes, “We can respect them in the morning.” Your lips met his and he quickly melted into the kiss pulling you flat against his chest as your arms curled around his neck and he carried you to the bed laying you down beside him and curling you closer to him before breaking the kiss for a moment, “This alright?”

You nodded sliding your hands through his hair causing a spark to shoot through his eyes before your lips met his again, and he settled around you as your leg wove around his, remaining in your heated entanglement until you broke apart with panting breaths while his thumb gently brushed along your bottom numb swollen lip before his gently pressed against your cheek followed by another that drove your eyes shut.

Slowly his thumb gently raised your chin so he could kiss across your neck as his other hand slowly slid around your thigh curling your leg tighter around him, his kisses slowly trailed across your collarbone brushing the neck of your shirt over. Each kiss he planted on your skin was slow, loving and deliberate before moving to do the same across your other collarbone and his fingers slid across the small strip of skin exposed around your waist timidly before sliding his hand under the shirt to curl around your side. Pulling back after his next kiss he moved to your side, settling down behind you as he gently turned you on your side with his fingers brushing the neck of your shirt pressing another kiss to your bare shoulders, soon coating the back of your neck and shoulders doing his best to contain his breathy chuckles at your arching and shifting under him.

His hand sliding around your exposed side, “Can I raise your shirt?”

You nodded curling your arms over your head griping your shirt as he gently raised it higher to pull it off drawing his smirk wider as he eyed your nearly bare back before he continue his kissing coating each and every inch of your back before turning you again, starting at your neck making sure to leave your bra in place only focusing on the skin you’d allowed him, his fingers lovingly trailed your soft skin drawing trails of bumps behind them that disappeared from his burning furnace of a body when he raised again to kiss your lips again with his fingers slowly trailing down your arching back.

His kiss struggling to be held through the smirk fighting to spread across his face at how your body moved with his touch and kisses, even a hot breath from him in certain spots, he’d made sure to memorize for later, had brought muffled whimpers and sighs from you before gripping the blankets and helping you out of your shoes, gently dropping them beside his bed as you shivered from the cold breeze coming through the still open window before sliding beside you and covering you both. His body curled around you through another kiss before it broke with your giggle, “You could have just closed the window.”

He chuckled in return curling his arm around your back pulling you tighter to him as your leg draped over his, “Then I wouldn’t have an excuse to snuggle with you under the covers.”

You giggled again, “You wouldn’t have needed an excuse.”

His hand gently brushed your cheek with a soft smile spotting your drooping eyelids, “Tired?”

You nodded snuggling closer to him resting your head on his arm under his chin as his smile grew, “Can I stay?”

A soft sigh escaped him as he shut off the lamp by his bed before he curled around you tighter, “Stay as long as you like.” Widening his smile as you quickly fell asleep in his arms allowing him to press another kiss to your forehead and wrap you tighter.

.

His eyes opening in his bright freezing room to Dwalin mumbling, “Fuck Thorin, no wonder it’s so fucking cold on this side of the house, you’ve had the window open all fucking night!” His eyes going wider at the soft growl from his Cousin as he carefully drew the covers higher around your back hoping you would stay asleep until he’d left, finally noticing the mess of curls pooled across Thorin’s chest. Dwalin stepped closer inspecting the ground for your clothes and moving closer with a whisper, “When did she get here?”

Thorin gave an un-amused glare, “Last night, wanted to chat she fell asleep.”

Dwalin nodded with a smirk lifting your shirt from the empty pillow beside Thorin’s head, “Just chat hmm?”

Thorin rolled his eyes, “We kissed, we’re still mostly, fully dressed.” Dwalin smirked and set your shirt back down and bit his bottom lip as you mumbled something and snuggled closer to Thorin’s chest as he whispered, “Now you get out of here before she wakes up or the boys follow you in here.”

Dwalin nodded and quickly shoved your shirt under the pillow and promptly covered the boy’s mouths as they walked through the door and their eyes locked on you, both mumbling against their Uncle’s hands as he forced them back through the door and shut it behind him, “Come on lads, let her sleep.”

Kili’s muffled voice came through the shut door, “But what’s she..”

Dwalin, “She’s got a house full of bairns, she deserves all the rest she can get, it’s been a trying week.” Their voices growing quieter as he forced them farther from Thorin’s room while you snuggled closer to your living pillow once again as he drew his arms tighter around you pressing another kiss to your forehead.

..

The next few days went quickly as the Durins got back into their jobs and you eased through your short shifts between your hours volunteering at the preschool helping to finish setting up the stage and props for the play between checks on Cleo at her first day back in class who’d eased back into it painlessly though she did require an extra nap after you had gotten her back home.

By Saturday night you’d nearly allowed your after-plans with Thorin to slip your mind, at least until the doorbell rang and you spotted him with that same adoring smirk and sparkling eyes aimed directly at you through the open door swiftly bringing his hand from behind his back forward revealing an origami daffodil as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as his nerves spiked, “I tried, I really did, but all the shops were sold out of daffodils, closest one was clear out in Mirkwood.”

You giggled stepping forward and accepting his flower and pressing a quick peck to his cheek, “It’s incredible, thank you, did you make this?”

He nodded with a chuckle as he walked in as you moved to the side, “Took me about 60 tries but yes, couldn’t arrive empty handed.”

His head turned spotting Teo head to toe in white makeup for his role as the white rabbit with fake ears and nose already on as Tilda helped him into his vest and Cleo came out in the Queen of Hearts costume with an impossibly large wig and poofy dress making his smile grow as Teo moved closer with crossed arms, “Flowers?”

Thorin smirked as you held it out for his inspection and Thorin said, “And I didn’t forget the chocolates either.” Drawing a small box from his jacket pocket ad glancing at you, “Managed to find the only one without any hint of nuts at all, wasn’t sure if there were any allergies I forgot to ask for beforehand.”

Making you smile as Bard came from the kitchen, leaning against the doorway wiping his hands from finishing the dishes, “Good thing too, could have turned her into a balloon if you hadn’t, anything past a teaspoon of peanut butter and its full speed to the ER.”

You collected the box as well with another soft, “Thank you.” As he smiled at you adoringly again while you set them down on the table near the kitchen as Bard threw the towel away and said, “Alright, everyone to the cars!” Triggering a stampede of children ending with you pulling on your jacket over the dark green dress that hugged you tightly as Thorin brushed your ponytail free from under it following you outside after you’d locked up and helped you load up the children along with their belongings and pecking your cheek again before climbing into his own car and following after with Dwalin and the Boys.

.

Once you’d reached the school they’d spotted the stares coming from the other Mothers who eyed you with near disdain as you propped both Cleo and Teo on your hips somehow managing them both in your tall heels with a bouncing ease crossing their path as Bard and his children followed behind you, their gaze however shifting to the Durins with near longing gazes until Thorin’s arm curled around your back and he straightened one of the many layers to Cleo’s dress from its forming wrinkle while Dwalin adjusted Teo’s fake nose with a small wink and a silly face that made him laugh.

Kili held the doors open for you as Fili did his best to aid Sigrid in carrying the belongings she’d claimed, with large grins aimed at her keeping her cheeks lit up for most of the night. They all settled in as you took the Twins in the back to finish getting ready before joining them in the area they’d claimed near the front accepting the chair beside Thorin, happily curling into his side as you sat after he’d wrapped you in his jacket as well.

Bard stood along the wall with your camera with the other Dads as the preschoolers stumbled adorably through the play, one part in particular being hard not to laugh as Teo fumbled with one of his props and had moved to the edge of the stage as you instinctively answered his silent plea. He’d set the jar he’d been trying to open and slid it closer to the edge with his foot as he kept reciting his lines through your opening it and sliding it back to him before reclaiming your seat to watch him open it on queue with a large smile on his face.

In the end though the play went of as incredibly as you could have expected for a large group of four years olds, leading to the cheerful car rides home for you to quickly scrub the children clean as Thorin waited with the rest of your family all chuckling about various parts of the play before cheering the twins when they entered again freshly scrubbed in matching trex pjs ready to watch their one episode of cartoons before they were to go to bed, each giving you a large hug before you headed out for your date but not until Teo gave Thorin another I’m watching you sign that received a curt nod in return.

The door closed behind you and he led you to his car helping you inside wishing to steal a kiss on the cheek but glancing back with another chuckle as Teo was watching from the window giving him the sign yet again before climbing in his side and starting the brief drive to his secret location.

“Where are we headed?”

He smiled at you, “My Cousin Bombur has a restaurant, rented his private dining room for the night.”

You giggled, “You had to rent it?”

He chuckled, “Yes, if nothing even not as relatives it’s well worth the money, actually I just barely was able to reserve it at all, Saturday’s normally his busiest night.”

“You didn’t..”

He smiled at you again, “Yes I did.” Curling his hand around yours before turning to face the road again, his thumb gently stroking the back of your knuckles making your smile grow.

.

His hand left yours as he exited the car and walked around to help you to your feet before he’d locked it and led you inside, walking up to the man at the podium by the door with menu’s in hand and a striking set of eyes matching Thorin’s, “Thorin, room’s all ready for you.” His eyes met yours and he shot you a large smile before leading you to the back room through the crowded upscale restaurant that even with Bard’s massive paychecks you would be unsure about spending the money required for just an appetizer.

You walked in through the short hallway and then the open doorway, freezing as you spotted the large sea of yellow flowers causing a chuckle from Thorin, the man had set the menu’s on the table and turned finally realizing you had stopped as you whispered, “You did not have to do all this.”

He chuckled again as the man headed back towards you with a smile at your stunned reaction then smiled at Thorin who said, “Thank you Ori.”

Ori bowed his head slightly and moved past you closing the door as Thorin led you farther inside.

The ten tables in the room surrounding the set table in the center each had large arrangements of daffodils on them with scattered candlesticks with lit candles and strings of crystals sparkling from the candle light strung across the ceiling.

His steps ending as you reached the table and he turned to face you cupping your cheek so you’d meet his eyes, “I wasn’t kidding when I said all the shops were bought out.” His smirk growing at your smile while you got lost in his eyes shining brighter reflecting the candle light, curling his other hand around your waist “I want you to know, every moment I can I will do everything I can to show you just how impossibly enchanting you are, and I will do everything in my power to deserve an impossible heart like yours.” The distance between you closed quickly as he drew you into a loving kiss, his lips moving against yours until a tear hit his thumb and he drew back with a concerned look on his face softly asking, “You’re crying?”

A soft chuckle escaped you and your hand slid across his cheek slowly as his face leaned into your touch, your whisper bringing another happy sparkle into his eyes, “I’m happy, so happy.” Your hand curling around into his hair as you pulled him back for another kiss, “Kiss me.”

His hand rose to brush your cheek dry before his lips met yours again, your hands ran through his hair as his arms pulled you closer against him with a content hum as the door quietly opened and promptly shut again as the waiter spotted the two of you locked in your moment of bliss.


End file.
